Deseo de cosas imposibles
by Lyra Haydee
Summary: Un song fic que habla de los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Harry. En realidad no soy fan de ninguna pareja, pero la canción se prestaba para ellos dos. La canción es la de Deseo de Cosas Imposibles, de la Oreja de Van Gogh.


Un song fic que habla de los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Harry. En realidad no soy fan de ninguna pareja, pero la canción se prestaba para ellos dos. La canción es la de Deseo de Cosas Imposibles, de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Es la primera vez que público algo mio aquí, asi que no se que mas decir o.O, y espero que nadie haya hecho un song fic con la misma canción y personajes.

Ojalá y dejen comentarios

Saludos

Lyra Haydée

* * *

**Deseo de cosas imposibles **

_**Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,  
te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales  
a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin**_  
  
Ginny bajo la escalera, preguntando por su vestido. Parecía despreocupada, pero se detuvo en seco, al ver a Harry, quien la saludo.  
Sabía que sus hermanos o sus padres inclusive, irian por el, pero no ese día, de haber salido, no hubiera bajado de esa forma. Sin devolver el saludo y con una mirada de espanto, subio corriendo las escaleras y se escondió en su cuarto.  
_**  
Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco  
sería posible que en el peor de los casos,  
le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón  
haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración  
**_  
Ginny espiaba a Harry el tiempo que estuvo en su casa, para saber si podía salir cuando el no estuviera, pero si daba la casualidad que el y Ron pasaban o acababan de pasar, cerraba la puerta y se volvía a refugiar en su cuarto.  
Ella se encontraba confundida, pero no sabía por que: si le gustaba realmente , o solo porque era el amigo famoso de su hermano. Se llego a preguntar si Harry le gustaba realmente, o solo era porque era alguien de quien todo mundo hablaba, y que ella tenía la fortuna de conocerlo.  
  
_**Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti. **_  
  
Sin embargo, comprendíó que no le gustaba nada, el día de San Valentin, organizado por el profesor Lockhart.  
Lo peor es que ella no le había mandado esa tarjeta, pero tenía la impresión de que fueron Fred y George, pero al ver la mirada molesta de Harry, cuando Draco le dijo a Ginny: - Creo que a Potter no le ha gustado tu felicitación - ella, se tapo la cara con las manos, y se fue fue corriendo, pero más que nada, por la vergüenza: Malfoy había molestado ya anteriormente a Ginny con Harry, desde el día que ella quizo defenderlo en la librería, de las agresiones de Malfoy, seguro por eso pensaba Draco, que ella había mandado la tarjeta. Y con su mirada, Potter había dejado claro que si hubiera sido ella, no le hubiera gustado nada.  
  
_**Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,  
igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,  
prometo llamarle amor mio la primero que no me haga daño  
y reir será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado. **_  
  
Paso el tiempo, y llego lo que sería su tercer curso, el cuarto año de Ron y Harry. Llego el baile de Navidad, y se llevo una desilución: en el fondo deseaba que Harry la invitara al baile, pero no lo hizo sino como último recurso. Más bien, Ron fue el de la idea, que fuera el con Ginny y el con Hermione, pero para cuando lo decidieron, ambas tenían ya pareja. Y aunque deseaba ir al baile con Harry y presumir que había sido la elegida, no podía dejar a plantado a Neville, al menos la invitación había sido sincera, y no como un último recurso.  
  
_**Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo  
procuro encender en secreto una vela, no sea que por si  
acaso un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver  
reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel **_  
  
Sin embargo, en el fondo ella recordaba que Harry la había salvado, cuando Riddle la había poseido, y estaba a punto de matarla, pero no podía tomar eso como una garantia de que el la quisiera, porque el tenía la mania de ser un heroe, y salvar a todo el mundo, como lo demostro ese año, en una de las pruebas del torneo, salvando a la hermana menor de Fleur, y esperando a que rescataran a los demás.  
El hubiera salvado a cualquiera que estuviera en peligro, y no quería decir por eso, que le tuviera un gran afecto.  
  
_**Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo,  
Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré,  
en silencio te amaré,  
en silencio pensaré tan sólo en ti. **_  
  
Justo en ese baile de Navidad, de alguna forma curiosa, había conocido a Michael Corner y empezo a llevarse bien con él, y al llegar al 4to grado, los dos ya eran novios formales.  
Eso le permitio hablarle a Harry con más confianza, y dejar su timidez, pero en el fondo, y no importará con quien estuviera después, como Dean Thomas, Ginny siempre sentiría algo muy especial por Harry, y nadie podría cambiarlo.


End file.
